monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Seltas Queen Ecology
In-Game Information A large Neopteron known to use the pincers at the tip of its long tail to grasp male Seltas -- or anything it considers a threat. Once it has a male in its grasp, this Desert subspecies may even violently throw its mate at enemies. Taxonomy *Order: Coleoptera *Suborder: Adephaga *Family: Seltas Desert Seltas Queen is a very large Neopteron that is the Subspecies of the Seltas Queen and the female counterpart of the Desert Seltas. Habitat Range Desert Seltas Queen have only been seen inhabiting the Dunes and some parts of the Everwood. Ecological Niche Desert Seltas Queen are large and highly opportunistic predators that have a high position in the food chain. Herbivores such as Rhenoplos and Apceros are common prey. But other monsters like Genprey, Remobra, Cephalos, or Hermitaur may find themselves in risk of being eaten. Even a Desert Seltas might not be safe from her hunger. The known competitors of this giant insect consist of Tigerstripe Zamtrios, Shrouded Nerscylla, Seregios, Rajang, Nibelsnarf and Elder Dragons like Teostra. She may also have to deal with Diablos and Monoblos due to their high aggression. But with an incredibly tough exoskeleton, powerful grasping forearms, mucus balls and extremely long and deadly tail pincers they are a force to be reckoned with. Biological Adaptations To fit with the environment of the Dunes, the Desert Seltas Queen have evolved a thick shell with colors that look very much like the sand of the desert. Just like the Seltas Queen, Desert Seltas Queen have large pincers on their tail that are much longer than the other species'. This is due to them using their pincers to pull out sleeping Desert Seltas out of the sand and forcing them to fight along side of them. As they pull the Desert Seltas out of the sand, they will inject a special pheromone-like substance that causes the male to cease struggling. This substance will put the Desert Seltas in their complete control and will do whatever she requires of him. If in battle both the male and female will fight as one, this makes fighting the deadly Seltas Queen even deadlier as the two Neopterons will fight as one. Desert Seltas Queen can also spit balls of high-pressured watery mucus from their mandibles to slow down and injure prey, just like the Seltas Queen, however, they also do something unique with this mucus. She has an attack known to the Guild as the Super Beetle Cannon. This attack is performed by using a Desert Seltas and by firing highly-compressed substance with great force to attack threats with. This force sends the Desert Seltas flying at targets at great speeds before the Desert Seltas explodes into pieces on impact. After he is killed, the Desert Seltas Queen will smell around the area and dig into the ground to find a replacement Desert Seltas to replace one she used. This is why the Guild have given her the title, Cannon Beetle. Behavior Mostly active at night in the Dunes, Desert Seltas Queen are a lot more aggressive and a lot more dangerous than Seltas Queen. They will even use their pincers to hold down hunters and fire them at their allies. Its been confirmed that Desert Seltas Queen prey on their mates just like Seltas Queen. It is also known that the Desert Seltas' main role for the Desert Seltas Queen is just as disposable ammo. Sources *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 4" *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *http://nindori.com/books/backnumber/251.html *https://www.famitsu.com/news/201502/23072349.html Category:Monster Ecology Category:Neopteron Ecology